


Second Chance

by final_vent



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Alternate Timelines, First Meetings, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_vent/pseuds/final_vent
Summary: Yura Gorou is homeless and in trouble. Kitaoka Shuuichi lives an extravagant but shallow life. They may just be just what the other is looking for.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the time reset, and is the story of Kitaoka and Gorou meeting.

The clock on the wall ticked the seconds away, each one sounding like a dull heartbeat. Or maybe, just maybe, what he was hearing was the sound of his own heart, afraid of what was to come.

For most of his 20 years on Earth, Yura Gorou had been been described by family and peers as being "a good kid" and "the boy-next-door". He had helped take care of his many siblings as well as other kids in the neighborhood, forcing him to grow up faster than most. Truly a the portrait of a perfect son, up until he got into an argument with his parents about taking over his father's business, and he'd ran off to Tokyo on his own.

So, why was it that he found himself here in jail, awaiting a visit from an attorney? Well, it wasn't exactly his fault. He hoped and prayed that the lawyer would be competent. In his head he envisioned a balding man in an ill-fitting suit. Unfortunately, past experiences had left him jaded and untrusting of the adult figures in his life.

The door on the other side of the screen opened, the sound cutting through his thoughts. As he looked up, his eyes widened. His lawyer was young; seemingly not much older than himself. Tall and handsome, the exact opposite of what he'd been expecting. Not only that...he was the exact opposite of himself too; the very definition of a city boy.

The lawyer took a seat across and set his briefcase on the surface in front of him. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yura. My name is Kitaoka Shuuichi. Thank you for requesting my services." Gorou watched as the man went to hand him a business card, only to realize there was a clear wall separating them. After a brief but awkward silence, Kitaoka put his business card back in his wallet and opened the briefcase to rifle through papers.

Great. Did this guy have any idea what he was doing?

"So, Mr. Yura." Kitaoka said, speaking up. "Would you mind telling me your account of the events?"

Gorou blinked up at him for a minute before avoiding his gaze. "In the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess?" He stopped and sighed, realizing how stereotypical that sounded. "I was walking at night. There were these two men that seemed like they had a bit too much to drink. They were harassing this young girl…so I told them to back off." 

He then took a deep breath in an attempt to collect himself. "That's when one of the men punched me square in the jaw. The other one…he pulled out something…a knife. I just lost it then. He was either going to hurt the girl or he was going to hurt me. Flight or fight instinct took over, and by the time I realized what had happened, the girl had run away and the men were both unconscious on the ground. …Probably looked bad to anyone passing by, in hindsight."

When Gorou finished his story, he let out a sigh. It felt good to get all of that out. But…would it do any good? He looked up through his eyelashes. A slow smirk spread on Kitaoka's lips, catching him off guard.

"Mr. Yura, I think you're going to be just fine."  
\------------

The second Kitaoka left the room and the door clicked behind him, he let out a deep sigh. Thank god his first case was going to be an easy one. This case was really a defense attorney's dream. 

He quickly made his way out of the jail; the place creeped him out, made him uneasy. The air felt truly refreshing when he got outside, and he decided it was the perfect day to drive with the top down.

As he drove back home, he opted to take the scenic route home. It's not like anyone was waiting for him when he got there, after all. Cranking up the radio, he let his thoughts be drowned out.

By the time he made it home, the sun was already setting. The sun spilled in through the large picture windows, painting his desk and the floor around it orange. With a sigh, he slipped off his jacket and hung it on the rack near the door.

In all honesty, Kitaoka still wasn't used to this house. His parents had bought it for him after he graduated law school as a gift. As their only child, it was inevitable that the well-off family wanted to spoil him. Maybe a little bit too much.

As it was, the place was pretty empty. It was only furnished with the bare minimum: a couch, a desk, a table, and a bed. Essentially, it was a live-in office. At least he wouldn't have to commute.

Kitaoka slipped off his tie and set it on the table before flopping down on his couch. Eyes set on the ceiling fan, he sighed wearily. It was his first day, but he was already beat. 

His eyes drifted over to the kitchen, up the stairs from his living room. The room was useless to him, aside from the refrigerator. Kitaoka swore he could will a oven fire into existence just by looking at it. 

Minutes later, he walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. He dialed and number and held the reciever to his ear. "Hello, yes. I'd like to order a large pizza."

\----

The day of the trial arrived. Gorou was terrified, eyes glued to the floor as he tried to ignore the stares of the jury. Kitaoka may have seemed confident, but Gorou had no reason to believe him yet. Not with the way everyone in the room was muttering under their breath.

Kitaoka stood to give his statement, straightening his suit. "There's only one solution in this case; my client being found not guilty. Even a child could see that." He shot a cocky smirk over at the other lawyer and laughed to himself.

"The defendant has no prior criminal record. He had never gotten into trouble until running into the plaintiffs. Who, may I add, have criminal records of their own."

Reaching into his briefcase, he pulled out a few papers.

"Driving under the influence, robbery, attempted sexual assault…it's completely plausible that these two individuals were to blame, wouldn't you say?"

The other lawyer's face turned white. Had he underestimated Kitaoka's abilities based on his age and lack of experience? The atmosphere of the room suddenly shifted, and Gorou looked up as the jury buzzed with discussion.

"So, instead of condemning an innocent young man to prison and squandering his potential, how about we punish the true criminals, huh? I rest my case."

Kitaoka took his seat, and nudged Gorou gently with his shoulder. "We got this in the bag." He winked and began putting his papers back into his briefcase. 

Gorou looked at him with wonder. He believed him this time. Such confidence, and such a way with words. For a non-talkatative person such as himself, the display was admirable. Kitaoka looked back at him, causing Gorou to quickly avoid his eyes in embarrassment.

\----------

Just as Kitaoka said; Gorou was found not guilty by the judge. The jury was unanimously in Gorou's favor. As such, he was released immediately after the court adjourned, with a weight lifted off of his shoulders. 

Where had the lawyer gone? He had to thank him for everything he had done. Kitaoka had truly made being a lawyer look easy. 

Walking out of the courthouse, he took a look around. Off in the parking lot, he could just barely spot a tall man leaning against a green car. It was hard to miss someone of his stature. 

He took off running at first, slowing down as he got closer. Freaking him out was the last thing he wanted to do. Kitaoka was leaned up against the hood of his vintage car when Gorou approached him.

"Thank you for everything, sir! I thought I was a goner." He said, bowing deeply in appreciation.

Kitaoka's eyes widened, and he briefly looked around in embarassment. "You're welcome! No need for that…stand up straight." He took a drag of his cigarette. "You're a free man now. Not bad for my first time, huh?"

Gorou shot back up. "First time. Really?!" He never would've guessed that. "Sir, you were amazing..."

Kitaoka laughed and exhaled smoke. "Oh, I know I was. And please...enough of this 'sir' nonsense. I'm not that old."

"Right, sorry." He had thought as much, which made it even more impressive. That must've been why the other side didn't take him seriously at first. 

"Shouldn't you be heading home? I bet you're dying to be back in your own bed."

Gorou shook his head and looked at the ground. "I don't exactly have a house. Didn't think any of this through when I ran away from home. I don't have a job…and the only funds I have are what I stole from my parents."

Kitaoka stopped smoking and looked him up and down. Was he judging him? Wasting his time on a poor, homeless kid such as himself.

"Can you cook?" The older man asked abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Food. Can you cook food?" Kitaoka mimed an eating motion.

"Of course I can…but I fail to see the connection…"

Kitaoka walked over to the driver's side of the car, and opened the door. "Then, get in. You're hired."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for several months and is the first chapter of a longer story. Not sure if I'll continue it soon, but I wanted to get it out there and gauge reaction.


End file.
